Elegir
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Porque sin los dos ella no se sentiría completa


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Lewis Carrol, Tim Burton y todos los que estén metidos en el lio de la película y libros correspondientes.**

**Elegir...**

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había podido pasarle aquello? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a aquél mundo y confundirla por completo? Tenía una vida perfecta-según su madre- y se iba a casar, con alguien que no quería; pero su madre-de nuevo- aseguraba que sería feliz con aquél muchacho.

Cuando pidió su mano allí en medio de todos los invitados simplemente no pensó, corrió, corrió persiguiendo aquél extraño conejo que había visto, porque si, le parecía más interesante un conejo que su futuro esposo.

Y llegó, llegó a aquél extraño mundo confundida por completo… ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí? Sólo recordaba haber caído y de repente allí estaba frente a una gran comitiva siendo juzgada.  
>Aún recordaba la disputa por si era o no Alicia, porque ellos algunos estaban seguros de que ella si era la Alicia indicada, mientras otros se negaban a aceptarlo.<p>

Fue cuando lo conoció, a Tarrant, cuando lo vio de nuevo, según él; pero ella estaba segura de no haberlo visto nunca, no, definitivamente nunca había visto a aquél hombre tan apuesto y desquiciado. Porque sí, estaba loco; pero lamentablemente eso no quitaba que fuese guapo y en ese momento lo pensó, si su marido fuera cómo aquél hombre no hubiese dudado tanto en casarse.

No sólo era su aspecto, sino su forma de ser… ¿Se podía ser tan desquiciado y amable al mismo tiempo? Un sueño, si, definitivamente todo aquello era un sueño, era el único significado que le hallaba a aquél mundo lleno de aventuras, que todo fuera obra de su gran imaginación.

Pero parecía tan real, tan real que no quería dejarlo, no quería dejar de estar allí.  
>Y fue cuando aquél hombre de sombrero se sacrificó por ella que lo conoció a él, a Ilosovic… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos le gustaba aquél hombre? Era despreciable y hacía todo lo que saliese de la boca de la malvada reina roja.<p>

¡Por Dios! ¿Le gustaban dos hombres? Sí, definitivamente debía estar desquiciada; pero cómo decía su padre "las mejores personas lo están", sí, pero ella no se sentía una buena persona, porque eran dos, dos hombres total y absolutamente diferentes.

No correspondió, no correspondió a aquél beso y aún no entendía…. ¿Por qué? Si ella misma lo deseaba; pero no, no podía dejar que sus sentimientos la controlaran, ella tenía una misión y era acabar con el jabberwocky, luego de eso volver a su perfecta vida y casarse.

Sí, era lo que debía hacer, más lo que no quería, ella quería quedarse allí en aquél lugar con aquellos dos hombres que le fascinaban… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de los dos?

Quizás era por la locura y amabilidad del sombrerero, por su característico feliz no cumpleaños, por su fantabuloso baile, o sabrá Dios por qué le encantaba aquél hombre llamado Tarrant.

Quizás era por la maldad y sosiego que presentaba Ilosovic, tal vez fuese por aquella magnifica forma de ser arrogante y hasta maléfica, pero le encantaba, tanto como le encantaba el sombrerero.

Quizás porque ambos eran tan iguales y diferentes a ella que se compenetraban perfectamente con ambos, que deseaba ser besada por ambos y allí sí que tener una vida totalmente perfecta; pero ellos se odiaban entre sí.

Lo sabía, sus miradas hablaban por si mismos… ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar todo aquello por ella? Lo dudaba, ella no era tan especial, ni tan perfecta cómo ellos.

Pero no, no podía elegir a uno a otro, o eran los dos o ninguno, porque si no, jamás se sentiría completa, si Ilosovic Stayne y Tarrant Hightopp no estaban con ella su vida perfecta se iría a la basura.

Quizás por aquellos sentimientos hizo aquella tontería, hizo aquello, aquello de besarlos, de besar primero al sombrerero y luego a Ilosovic, quizás por eso rogó a la reina blanca por la libertad de Stayne y quizás por la decisión en sus ojos fue que esta acepto.

Quizás por eso habló con ambos y quizás por todo lo que había ocurrido habían aceptado, le habían correspondido a su enfermo amor, sin importar, sin importar los bandos, sin importarles nada, tan sólo estar con ella.

Y quizás era por su amor que los tres vivían en aquél loco lugar total y absolutamente felices, lejos de la maldad de la reina roja y con una descendencia en camino.

Sí, quizás era por aquello que ella, Alicia Kingsleigh era tan feliz.


End file.
